


Our Renee Blasey

by OhNoItMadeMeGayer



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Alternating chapters, F/F, Fluff, Girl In Red References, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lifelore if you squint, Modern AU, Original Character(s), Wraith is a simple lesbian, critique me please, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoItMadeMeGayer/pseuds/OhNoItMadeMeGayer
Summary: maybe actually good stories, maybe not, we will see(oneshots)
Relationships: Loba Andrade/Wraith | Renee Blasey, Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey, hint of Lifelore
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Would you be mine?

**Author's Note:**

> this is a darksparks oneshot

Natalie slowly walked downstairs and into her kitchen, and then she saw it  
Flowers  
she smiled to herself and walked over to them. Natalie looked through the flowers, trying to find something to identify who left the bouquet of flowers. She found a card  
hey, i don't wanna be your friend anymore Nat...i wanna kiss your lips  
-your best friend  
that was it  
Ajay Che was married to Anita, so no way she would leave them  
Cordelia Aquais, no she's straight  
Renee...  
she's a lesbian  
she's single  
it was Renee?The woman she's loved since season 4?In love with Natalie?  
Well then!  
Natalie's smile grew. Then her stomach growled. Right, she was going downstairs to eat.

\----  
Renee's phone pinged  
oh no. what if this was Natalie turning her down?what if Natalie got mad at her and didn't want to be friends with her? The voices were no help, seeming as they were panicking as well.Eventually, Renee checked her phone  
it was Natalie. she clicked on her messages.   
N:hey.Did you leave the flowers here?  
R:yes  
Renee started started panicking even more  
N: can you come here? i wanna tell you in person  
R:alright  
Renee sat her phone down and grabbed her void gear. She put it on and set a portal to Natalie's

\----

When Renee arrived, Natalie was sitting at the kitchen table. Natalie didn't notice her until Renee sat beside her. She jumped. "cherie! you scared me!" Renee laughed. "i tend to do that..." Renee said with a bit of a smile. "oh, and uhm...about the note and flowers..."Natalie smiled  
"i love you too"


	2. Renee, im not blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renee tries to get a dog without Loba noticing

Loba was going to bed, it was 9:30 and she had somewhere to be tomorrow.  
But then the front door opened.  
She slowly crawled out of bed and went downstairs to see her girlfriend, Renee, with a Samoyed in her arms.  
"you got a dog...?"  
"uuuuuuuuhhhhhh no?"  
Renee put the dog down and looked at Loba.  
"Renee- i'm not blind-"  
"alright- i got us a dog" Renee confessed.  
"i-i can see that"  
Loba shifted and looked down at the dog.  
"they are very cute though..."  
She walked over to the pupper and Knelt down to pet him.  
Renee pulled out her phone and looked at Loba.  
"i started looking at some leashes and collars-"  
"very kinky Renee" Loba laughed, she knew that wasn't what Renee meant, but it was funny to see her glare at her.  
"thats not what i meant Loba! as i was saying, i was looking for leashes and collars for the dog and maybe later you can help me pick one? Also, what do you want to name our doggo?"  
Loba stood up  
"hmm...i don't know right now, maybe we could sleep and think of names, plus, i need to go to bed"  
Renee smiled  
"can you carry me?" She asked  
"of course, princess~" Loba laughed  
Renee was the kind of girlfriend that would steal your hoodies, or ask you to carry her to bed, and Loba didn't mind that. Every once and awhile Loba saw a missing hoodie in Renee's closet, or maybe in Renee's bed after Loba was gone for awhile.  
Loba picked up Renee and started going up the stairs, and the dog was following closely behind Loba.  
"can you open the door for me, sweetheart?"  
She opens the door for Loba and the dog runs in, and jumps on the bed. The thief smiled and set Renee on the bed. Just as Renee was about to say something, Loba cut her off.  
"yes, you can wear one of my hoodies..."  
Renee jumped up, went over to her hoodies, stole one, and went off to change.  
Loba laid down on the bed and put the blanket over herself, and then looked at the dog.  
"you're a good boy, Aren't you?"  
His tail started wagging, and Loba laughed to herself.  
Eventually, Renee came back. She went over and laid down on top of Loba, nuzzling her head into Loba's neck.  
"i love you Loba"  
"i love you too, Renee"  
Renee was out within a few minutes, while it took awhile for Loba to fall asleep. Loba usually was the one first asleep, she doesn't have to deal with the train wreck that is the voices, but because Renee was in her lovers hoodie, comfortable, and Loba was giving her soft pets, it was quicker for her to fall asleep. But eventually, she fell asleep.  
Boy, did Loba have a big day tomorrow.


	3. Tattoos and...Flirting?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natalie decides to get a tattoo

It took a LOT of time before Natalie actually considered it.  
What would it be?  
why would she get it?  
what if she didn't like it? its permanently on her body.  
Where would she get it too?

But she decided it would be a bolt  
She likes electricity, its simple. Whoever messed up on a bolt shouldn't be a tattoo artist. For where, she would just ask the artist what they think is best.  
But who would do the job? She didn't know anyone, and she doesn't want anyone who hasn't done this before, someone who is well known for good tattoos.

She searched for a good artist for about a week before finding the one she liked the most.

It was a woman with straight, raven hair, with almost a ghost like colour in her eyes, She even had a few visible piercings. One nose piercing, and 3 earrings.  
So she asked to make a tattoo appointment with her. The appointment with her was a week away for Natalie to prepare fully, and know what she wanted.

The week went by fast and she was at the tattoo shop. The woman greeted her and sat down with her.

"uhm- Remind me what your name is? i'm sorry i-"

"Wraith. And its alright, whats your name?"

"Natalie...uhm.."

"So, what do you want to get?"

"i was thinking, maybe a lightning bolt? i don't know where though, and was hoping you'd suggest where?"

Wraith sat there for a bit, pondering before looking at her

"What about near your stomach? people wont see it, unless you want them to, and people wont give you weird looks"

"uhhhh sure!"

Wraith smiled and stood up, before looking back at her.

"is there any questions you have before we truly begin?"

Natalie sat there for a bit, before a question popped up.

"Is it going to hurt a lot?"

Wraith responded with a chuckle 

"I personally don't feel pain when i'm getting a tattoo, but some of my clients have said it hurt a bit"

Now that was something that made her nervous.

Once Wraith ot her sat down and relaxed, she pulled up a bit of her shirt and poked at a spot

"Is this okay?"

"m-mhm!"

Never mind the fact that a gorgeous woman had PULLED UP her SHIRT and was looking at HER, but Natalie was blushing from how gentle she was being for someone who looks so tough.

"are you okay? you're a little red in the face"

"m-mhm! Peachy!"

"Alright,.."

She cleaned off a little spot and started tattooing.  
It stung a little, but for the most part, it was fine.

But eventually Natalie gasped as she went over a spot

"good girl.."

She mumbled it, but oh Natalie heard it. Natalie froze and her face started turning a deeper shade of red.

Once it was done, She let her look at the tattoo.

Natalie gasped as she looked at it. "It looks amazing! thank you!"

Natalie jumped and hugged her, not too tight, but it was a firm hug. Wraith was taken back at the sudden show of affection, But awkwardly hugged back.

After all the paying was done, Wraith gave her a card. And when she flipped it over?

_Call me_  
and there was her actual phone number with a little winky face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! Also sorry if this seems bad- i threw this together

**Author's Note:**

> please critique me! this is my first time writing a fic for anybody to see


End file.
